


Stolen

by garrchomped



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Teasing, high school second year kageyama, university first year oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrchomped/pseuds/garrchomped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yoohoo~ Tobio-chan~~~" Were the few words that Kageyama never wanted to hear. Not now, not tomorrow, and not ever again if he could help it. Oikawa Tooru, while a skilled volleyball player, was a headache, and definitely not one Kageyama really wished to deal with this holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Done for noinamon on Tumblr as part of the Oikage Secret Santa Exchange  
> Finally got around to posting it on here
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://garrchomped.tumblr.com/post/106372645369/ok-first-off-i-want-to-apologize-fifty-thousand)  
> 

"Yoohoo~ Tobio-chan~~~" Were the few words that Kageyama never wanted to hear. Not now, not tomorrow, and not ever again if he could help it. Oikawa Tooru, while a skilled volleyball player, was a headache, and definitely not one Kageyama really wished to deal with this holiday season.

The whole point of a break was to get away from the stressful things a person has to deal with on a daily basis. To get away from school, to get away from the annoying people at school, and to get away from whatever else could be categorized as a nuisance was the ideal goal, but yet here came a nuisance regardless, sauntering towards Kageyama with a grin and a waving of his hand.

"Oikawa-san.." was Kageyama’s rather reluctant reply as an annoyed frown started to creep across his lips, cold hands being shoved in his pockets as he turned towards the other. "I thought you were at uni." Why _wasn’t_ he at uni? He was _supposed_ to be there and not here, ruining the pleasant streak of his day. Escape from him wasn’t ever possible, was it?

"That’s so mean, Tobio-chan.. And here I thought you’d be happy to see me," Oikawa replied with a feigned pout, eyebrows drawing up to accentuate the faked disappointment. "Like you, I’m on break, and thought I’d pay my  _favorite_  underclassman a visit~~”

Favorite.. Right…

"Don’t you have a party to go to or something..?" Kageyama grumbled, moving to walk past him and ducking his head into his scarf as he tried to hide his growing frown once Oikawa started walking in pace beside him.

"That’s a bit later~ Trying to get rid of me already?" Oh they both knew well he was even without an answer.

"Doesn’t matter because you’re not leaving."

"Right you are~ So tell me, Tobio-chan~ How’s volleyball going~? Has the king of the court finally reclaimed his thone~?" Oikawa knew well what kind of sore spot that title left behind, and, judging by the growing grin on his face when Kageyama came to a sudden halt, that was exactly the spot he was aiming for when he spoke.

"Don’t call me that," the younger setter said curtly, hands balling into fists in his pockets. "Just… don’t. That was the me of Kitagawa Daiichi, not the me now. So.. don’t call me that."

"Oh, but you will forever be the king of the court in my heart," Oikawa sneered, hoping to get even more of a reaction out of the boy. Unfortunately for him though, Kageyama had learned to surpress his anger(though not super thoroughly yet), so the most he got out of him was a heavy exhale through his nose before he began walking again.

Disappointed, Oikawa followed along with another pout. “You’re no fun.. How  _boring_ …” But not quite boring enough for him to want to leave. “Say, Tobio-chan.. with Christmas coming up soon, you best get ready for mistletoe~ I bet there are some silly, adoring fans of yours that will be waiting to catch you under it~~”

Oikawa brought up the topic so casually that it completely caught Kageyama off-guard, causing him to sputter and choke on his own saliva. “E-excuse me..?”

"You heard me~! With as much of a spotlight as you get on the court, I’m sure you have some adoring fans wanting to score a little kiss from the king this Christmas~ Of course.. you probably don’t have as many as me, but you still better watch out at those parties~ They can be  _very_ persistent sometimes,” Oikawa snickered. “Perhaps the king will finally have his first kiss now that he’s actually liked by people~~”

Kageyama’s face reddened and he tried ducking his head even farther down into his scarf, pulling it up over his nose when that didn’t seem to be working. “No one’s going to kiss me,” he mumbled, half in irritation, and half in slight disappointment. Most boys his age already had their first kiss whether it be with friends or a significant other, but he didn’t have that kind of luck. Especially not with that frown he always wore.

"Oh~? So it is  _true_  that Kageyama Tobio-chan has never been kissed~~ Hopefully you won’t be letting anyone down with your kissing skills when you finally get to be~” That comment got Kageyama shooting the uni student a glare and a slight pout before he huffed and looked away again.

"I don’t care to be. It’s not important." It was never important and would never be. Not at that point in his life anyways. Kissing people and significant others would just take away from his time for volleyball and club-related things and that’s not something he really cared to do.

"Oh but I think you do, Tobio-chan~ You’re  _jealous_  of your other classmates who have already kissed someone while you have never had that experience~” Oikawa teased, nudging the other with his elbow. “Tell you what~ As your  _generous_  and  _doting_  senpai, I’ll teach you a bit of what I learned at uni so far, hm~~?” Kageyama froze, face paling at what Oikawa had just implied, but seconds later his face reddened even more than it was previously as he pivoted on his heels and turned to walk away from him, pace quickened.

"Not a chance. You’re not touching me," he huffed as he moved away, trying to escape, but Oikawa just followed.

"Oh but, Tobio-chan," Oikawa started, voice losing its usual jesting tone. Before Kageyama knew it, he felt a hand grab his wrist, tugging him back then pushing him up against the nearby tree."You don’t have a choice this time around~"

Kageyama stared wide-eyed at Oikawa as his blush only worsened, trying to free his wrist while the other shoved at Oikawa’s shoulder to try and push him away.”Oikawa-san— Let go..” Though protesting verbally, his shoves and attempts to push him away were weak and half-hearted. Kageyama would never admit to it, but despite his dislike for Oikawa’s personality and attitude a good ninety-percent of the time, he liked him, and had for some time. He admired him, his skill and ability to amplify his teammates skills on the court, and always possessed a soft spot for him regardless of how much he annoyed him. That’s why as Oikawa leaned closer and closer, his protests became softer and softer until they were barely a mutter against the other’s lips.

Oikawa’s lips were soft, unsurprisingly, but the rough, graceless way in which he kissed him contrasted that, and Kageyama could feel the grin on Oikawa’s lips when he grunted softly at the physical contact he was unaccustomed to. Annoyed even more now, Kageyama tried to shut him up by mimicking his movements and kissing him back just as roughly(so he thought) which only got an amused hum from Oikawa who was thoroughly entertained.

"Mm.. not bad Tobio-chan~" Oikawa murmured against his lips. "Perhaps I underestimated you.. Shall we kick it up a notch then~?" And before Kageyama could register what that meant, teeth were nipping at his lips.

Taken by surprise, Kageyama gasped and gripped at Oikawa’s shoulder, not really understanding how or if he should return the nipping, and just stood there and let Oikawa do as he pleased with his lips. Oikawa, catching on that he had moved into an even more unfamiliar realm for Kageyama, stopped and snickered.

"Poor, Tobio-chan~ If that’s as much as you can do, then nobody’s going to want to kiss you~ Pity, really~ You have such a pretty face, but that’s all~" The grin Oikawa wore grew as Kageyama scowled, huffing through his nose.

One irritated grunt later and Kageyama was the one leaning in this time, kissing Oikawa gently the first few seconds before kicking it up a notch to hopefully to prove to his senpai that he wasn’t that bad at it.. hopefully. He didn’t know much of what he was doing, but his teeth still nipped insistently at the other’s, that was until he felt something wet and slick against his lips and gums. Surprised, his eyes shot open only to see Oikawa staring slyly at him with half-lidded eyes, licking his lips when Kageyama pulled back.

"Stopping so soon..? You’re barely done with the main course and we haven’t even gotten to the dessert yet~" Main course? Dessert? What was he talking about?

"What.. do you—" Before he could finish, lips were on his again as hands gripped his hips, and he felt Oikawa slide his tongue in past his parted lips from when he was talking. That resulted in a little noise bubbling up from Kageyama’s through as his eyes shut tight and his brows knitted together.

It was a weird sensation to say the least— it’s not exactly everyday you have someone else tongue in your mouth— and Kageyama didn’t really know what to make of it. There was something thrilling about it, and yet he couldn’t quite place what it was. Perhaps it was because it was new, something he’s never experienced, or perhaps it was because wow he was kissing his senpai of all people. Whatever it was, it was sending a shudder down his spine and a soft little noise across his tongue only to be muffled by Oikawa’s.

He felt Oikawa’s tongue flick at his own, prodding it even, and that’s when he remembered that this wasn’t a one way thing. So he let his tongue play, flicking up against Oikawa’s before rubbing against it, following Oikawa’s in some kind of lewd dance. That continued for awhile until there was a definite need for air, and they pulled apart panting, faces flushed.

"Mmm~ Not bad, Tobio-chan, not bad~~" Oikawa hummed with a grin. "Ah— But too bad you no longer have a first kiss for one of your fangirls to steal~ How upsetting.. I’m sure they would have loved to have that honor.. Oh well~ But now at least you can tell them you kissed a university student, the great Oikawa Tooru~~ I’m sure they’ll all be so jealous~"

Shit. That was his first kiss. Shit. Oikawa of all people. Shit, shit, shit.

Shit.

What would his teammates say if they found out? What would his family say if they knew he’d kissed a boy? What would he do if everyone found out? Oh no.

"Tobio-chan~~ Your face is getting quite red~ Could it be you liked kissing me~?" It was only then that he realized how heated his face felt, and his eyes widened before he turned his head away.

"No," he huffed in denial, pouting grumpily. "Who would ever like kissing you?"

"Mmm.. A lot of people really~ You should feel honored and special that you got a kiss from someone as amazing as me~" That just got another huff from Kageyama. "Beside.. I am quite sure that you enjoyed that considering little Tobio-chan seems like he was getting rather excited~~" Oikawa snickered, rubbing his hips against Kageyama’s for emphasis.

Immediately, Kageyama tensed, the redness of his face spreading to the tips of his ears in embarrassment as he realized. Noticing this, Oikawa laughed as he backed away from the other.

"Too bad I must be off to an engagement elsewhere and I cannot help you with that, Tobio-chan~ What a shame~" And now Kageyama was glaring daggers at him. "Well toodles for now~ I’d  _love_  to bump into you again sometime~ Have fun taking care of that problem, dirty, little pervert, Tobio-chan~~” And with a faux innocent smile and an wave of his hand, Oikawa was off, leaving an extremely red and flustered Kageyama behind.

Though unable to grasp what any of that meant in its entirety at he slumped against the tree he had previously just been pinned to, burying his red face in his hands, he at least knew one thing: his first kiss with Oikawa Tooru wasn’t going to be his last.


End file.
